written in the scars
by korrasarmyy
Summary: "I love you, scars and all." — Korra/Asami, OS.


_**AN:**_ _This is AU if Korrasami had happened after the love triangle in S1._

* * *

Asami's lips press against Korra's for the last time.

Korra tastes like sweat, and her lips are a bit bloody, but Asami doubts she is in any better state. Asami watches the heave of her breast, the way her chest moves as she clings. She might be afraid, Asami wonders, and she thinks that putting the Avatar on a pedestal would be absurd. She thinks that maybe falling in love with her might have been stupid and it is _Asami's_ fault that Korra got involved in Hiroshi's trap. It is _Asami_ who decided to leave Mako for Korra.

Despite Asami's quiet reservations behind emerald eyes, they fall back onto Korra's bed on Air Temple Island, reluctantly breaking apart from each other. Korra had been so inexperienced; more things Asami felt guilt about. Korra was pretty close to being under the impression that kissing was just for married people, growing up in such isolation.

Asami brushes Korra's sweaty hair out of her face, smiling faintly at the girl who, after a frustrating triangle, is at last hers. It would be different not to, as she hopes that this first time is not the last. Korra is quiet, but looks as if her fierce, rebellious, arrogant spirit is at some sort of peace. Her blue eyes drift to the ceiling, but green eyes drift to the half naked body of the Avatar.

Tonight all there is in Korra's mind is love, and not a trace of masks and lightning bolts.

"You were amazing back there," Korra whispers. "Don't feel... don't feel bad."

Asami wants to respond, but she just can't.

So, she touches Korra's face, her fingertips brushing against Korra's smooth skin. Asami's touch is so tender, gentle and hesitant. She can still feel her father, even through a glove, even after so many hours.

Please let them forget. Korra tried to make Asami forget by pushing their bodies together and knitting them eternally in time. Korra whispers what she hopes are sweet nothings, but Asami is not very consoled.

Korra then touches Asami before pulling her gently down by her shoulders, and resting her head there, on her muscular, tanned body. Asami squirms slightly before getting comfortable.

"I am _always_ going to be here. You hear me? And Mako and Bolin too. I will _always_ be here." Korra seems intent and Asami nods, her lips tickling Korra's sensitive and awakened skin.

Korra runs her hands around Asami more, and then feels her stomach churn when she feels scars.

"That's..." She furrows her brow, trying to identify why it feels so familiar. "That's from a firebender."

Asami is rendered breathless. Korra burnt herself plenty of times being reckless in training, and she knows the feel of it, even if she has no scars due to Katara's excellent healing.

After a moment of silence, Asami breathes, "Korra, I don't need your sympathy." She tries to be polite, as usual, but her voice is brusque. The scars make her different.

As Korra draws the blanket off of Asami, as if to examine the blemish, Asami scrambles out of the white sheets as if they have caught on fire. Korra's heart jumps into her throat in utter fear as she looks at Asami, her lips parted in surprise and fear. Asami reaches her yellow nightdress and throws it over herself, neglecting her undergarments. She just wants to run to her room, to be engulfed again by what plagued her after her father's betrayal.

"Asami." Korra sits up, the blankets falling off and revealing the rest of Korra's body. "Asami, you're overreacting."

Asami knows she is, but isn't about to admit it. Starting to turn, she's about to leave the room. Before she can even move, Korra is beside her, seizing her around the waist. What usually feels like flying, makes her heart sink. Not thinking of consequences, Korra tosses her onto the mattress and she sits there as Korra stands, half naked.

"I'm sorry." The Avatar means it, she can tell. "But I'm not going to let you run like that. I'm not going to lose you, or anybody else in my life because of some jerk in a mask with a grudge against benders."

Asami crumbles. It's so unlike her to be weak, to show anything, in fact, to not be that pretty girl with sharp edges. But there's only one thing that breaks her heart—and it's any memory of that night. It makes her sick, and reminds her of her father. He did it out of love, out of trauma for the night that changed Asami's life. She can still remember the screams, the panic, the glint of the man's eye who burnt her. They wanted her mother, not her, but they wounded her anyway.

"What do you want?" she breathes, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You don't have to tell me anything. But whatever happened that night..." Korra pauses, looking lost. Hesitantly, Korra sidles nearer to Asami, as close as can be. It's as if they could melt together, like only moments before. "You know I'll never know what it's like. Mako does... Mako knows what it's like. Maybe you should... And that's why I... I... I _want_ to understand...

Asami feverishly shakes her head. "You don't have to understand. You just have to love me, okay?" She slips onto Korra's lap and Korra blushes bright red, still not used to the heated feelings.

"I love you." She blushes a light pink. Korra touches her abdomen, where the scars hide, from the night they nearly killed her with her mother. "Scars and all."

Korra's lips press against Asami's for the first time.

xXx

What feels like an eternity later, Korra stares at the wall. She has just woken up, screaming, again. She wants to get out of bed, but her body is useless and poisoned. Asami jolts up beside her, reaching to gently touch her shoulder.

Korra shrugs her off and then Asami seizes her fiercely, like Korra did that night on Air Temple Island.

"I'm sorry. But I'm not letting you run like that." Asami is tenacious and Korra sighs.

"You don't understand what it's like."

Asami pauses as she guides Korra's fingers gently to her own scars.

"I know I'll never understand you and what happened with Zaheer and..." Asami pauses. "But I love you."

"I love you too," Korra whispers hoarsely.

"I love you scars and all."


End file.
